


Heliotrope

by AllTheShips8



Series: Eros Tattoo [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Artist Katsuki Yuuri, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Florist Victor Nikiforov, Foot Fetish, Just an excuse to write Victuuri porn, Katsudon tattoo, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Service Top, Sex, Short One Shot, Tattoo artist Yuuri Katsuki, Top Victor Nikiforov, Victor's foot thing if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheShips8/pseuds/AllTheShips8
Summary: Victor wasn't sure about the tattoo parlor opening next to his humble flower shop, but still, he wanted to be a good neighbor.





	Heliotrope

Victor hadn’t been sure when he heard a tattoo shop was going to be opening next door to his own humble shop of flowers. The word цветок written in his native tongue in a hot pink. Though he wanted to keep an open mind about the whole thing, and decided to stop by with a vase of freesia flowers. A tan-skinned man stood behind the counter with a clipboard, and he looked up with a wide smile.

“Welcome to Eros Tattoo! I’m Phichit, would you like to make an appointment with one of our artists?” the man asked, setting the clipboard down.

Victor smiled back at the man. “No, sorry. I don’t have any tattoos.” He held up the vase in his hands. “I actually run the flower shop next door, and wanted to welcome you all to the neighborhood. Are you the owner?”

Phichit flashed another smile and stepped from behind the curtain. “No, I’m just the front desk manager, but I’ll go grab the crew. I’m sure they’ll want to meet you too!”

Victor waited for only a moment before Phichit and three other men came from the back. Immediately behind Phichit was a shorter man with blond hair with a patch of red in the front, and a toothy smile. He was dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt. Next was a medium skinned man with an undercut, also shorter than himself, though his facial features made Victor believe he was closer to Russian. He was dressed in all leather. The last man took Victor’s breath away. He was a tall and slender Japanese man. His hair was slicked back and he wore a navy-blue sweatshirt with netting around the center paired with black ripped jeans. The man was stunning, and Victor had to know who he was.

“Guys, this is the owner of the flower shop next door!” Phichit announced, though he flashed an apologetic smile toward the man. “I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name.”

Victor smiled at the group, the one he knew melted the hearts of his customers. “My name is Victor, welcome to the neighborhood.”

The beautiful man stepped forward when Victor held the flowers out in offering. His smile was gentle and shy. “Thank you for the flowers. I’m Yuuri, the owner of Eros Tattoo. You’ve met Phichit, our manager.” He turned and gestured first to the short blond, then the stone-faced man with dark hair. “This is Kenjirou, though he goes by his last name Minami. He’s the other tattoo artist besides myself. And that’s Otabek. He does piercings.”

“It’s nice to meet you all,” Victor offered, just ecstatic he learned the name of the stunning man before him.

“Do you work at the flower shop all alone?” Minami asked, tilting his head curiously as Yuuri handed the flowers to Phichit to find a home at the front desk.

Victor shook his head. “No, I have two others who work with me. My best friend Christophe works afternoons, and my cousin Yuri works when he can. He’s in university right now, but stops by to help out and earn a little spending money here and there.”

“Oh, we have the same name,” Yuuri offered with a chuckle. “That might get confusing.”

Victor nodded. “You’re right! I mostly call him Yura, if you want to call him that as well. I’ll send them both over to meet you all during their shifts.”

Victor spoke with the group for a few more minutes, before deciding he shouldn’t leave his shop unattended for so long. Not that anybody in town would come by and steal flowers from him, but he would still like to be able to run his business. He said goodbye, and as he promised he sent Christophe and Yura over to the tattoo studio at the start of each of their shifts. Victor had been practically vibrating with energy when Chris had returned, a wide smile on his face. Not being able to hold it in, he gushed with his best friend about the attractive Asian owner, and how he just had to somehow land a date with the man. Of course, Victor knew Chris worked fast, but he hadn’t expected the man to have already received the manager’s personal cellphone number. But when Chris mentioned he had it, and offered to ask for the owner’s number, Victor jumped on the chance. A reply had come through almost immediately, with a contact attachment and a small moving emoticon of a hamster throwing confetti in the air in celebration.

But while Victor wasted no time in adding the contact to his own phone, he struggled all night to send an actual message to the beauty next door. It was only after he had closed the shop did he manage to fall onto his bed and click send.

 

9:08 pm V: Hello Yuuri! It’s Victor, from the flower shop! Hope you remember me, I stopped by this morning with flowers! Your manager passed on your number, hope that’s okay! I wanted to get to know you better since we’ll be neighbors!

9:12 pm Yuuri: Of course I remember you. The flowers are lovely, thank you! If you let me know how much they are, I can pay you back

9:12 pm V: No need to pay me back! They are a welcome gift! In the language of flowers, freesias mean trust and friendship – which is what I hope we can have!

9:14 pm Yuuri: Thank you Victor. I would like to be friends. When they wilt, I will be sure to stop buy and properly purchase more flowers.

9:14 pm Yuuri: Maybe you can teach me about the different flower meanings whenever I come by for new ones?

9:15 pm V: Of course! I would love to teach you about flowers! Each flower has a unique story to tell!

9:17 pm Yuuri: In a way, they’re like less permanent versions of tattoos in the way they are arranged tell a story

 

Victor and Yuuri continued to text every evening after work. And, true to his word, a few days later entered the shop at the beginning of the day, carrying the vase Victor had brought the first bouquet of flowers in, ready to purchase a new set. The days continued on as such, the pair growing closer until Phichit and Chris had dragged them out for a night of fun. Victor had one drink, while Yuuri had politely declined, mentioning that alcohol didn’t sit well with him. And after a few tries, had convinced the man to join Victor for a duet in karaoke at the sparsely populated bar. The men had grown quite close, and Victor was trying to take it slow as not to scare the other man off – he seemed quite skittish, not unlike a small puppy. Chris and Phichit headed off in the direction of Chris’ apartment, nobody in the group even pretending they didn’t know what the two were about to be up to – and had been up to for several weeks now. The walk back to their lofts above their stores was done so in a comfortable silence, until they reached the storefronts. Yuuri seemed to hesitate for a moment, before patting his pockets for his keys.

“Huh, that’s weird. I think I might have locked my keys inside the store,” he said, turning with an embarrassed grin to face Victor, who had his keys in the lock to his store, ready to open the door.

“Oh, is there someone you can call?” he asked, opening the door. “Would you like to wait inside?”

Yuuri fidgeted with his fingers. “Actually, Phichit is the only other member who owns a set of keys to the store, since one of us always opens.”

Victor licked his lips. “Would you…like to come in?” There was a pause as Yuuri waited. “And stay the night?”

A grin spread across Yuuri’s lips, and as he walked past Victor into the store, he kissed his cheek. “Thanks Victor, I owe you one.”

Locking back up, Victor quickly followed Yuuri up the stairs at the back of the shop into his lofted apartment. He intended to set up the couch for himself to sleep on, but when he took the last step up the stairs he saw Yuuri pulling his shirt over his head. His back and arms were covered in beautiful black and gray tattoos, and he couldn’t help but step right up to the smaller man to get a better look.

“They’re beautiful,” Victor told him, reaching out to gently touch one on the man’s arm of a bowl of food that looked all too appetizing to be a tattoo. Almost as if he were to lick the flesh that he would be able to taste the unknown dish. Victor shook the thought from his mind.

“Thank you,” Yuuri smiled behind him, a slight blush creeping up his cheeks as he slid his shirt the rest of the way from his arms. “Honestly, it’s been a while since I’ve done this, but I’ve been tested since then and I’m clean.”

Victor tilted his head, confused. “Clean? For a sleepover?”

Yuuri turned surprised eyes on Victor as he faced him, searching his face. “Um…sleepover?”

Victor nodded, “Because you’re locked out of your shop.”

Yuuri stepped back, putting some distance between the two men that Victor immediately wished wasn’t there. The younger man reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a set of keys. “Did you really think I had locked my keys inside?”

Victor looked at the keys and then the man holding them. “Wait, I’m confused. You had them this whole time? Then why did you need to come up?”

Yuuri looked like the world’s most embarrassing thing had just happened to him. His face flushed a dark red and he began to stamper as he fumbled to put his shirt back on. “Oh no! I am so sorry! I’m so stupid! I’ve been misreading the situation this entire time! I’ll leave, just please pretend this didn’t happen!”

Victor reached out and put his hand on Yuuri’s arm to stop him before he could pull the shirt over his head. “Wait, no, Yuuri, stop. I’m just confused. Did you want to have sex?”

Victor hadn’t thought the man could look any more embarrassed but he was proven wrong as Yuuri looked down at his feet, clearly wishing the floor would break and swallow him whole. When he finally spoke, his voice was small and uncertain. “Did you not want to? I understand, I mean you’re gorgeous and I’m just-”

Victor stopped him quickly, “Of course I want to! Oh Yuuri, there’s nothing more I want than to do that with you, trust me. I was just trying to take it slow because I didn’t want to scare you off. I’ve been told I come off as kind of strong.” Victor tilted Yuuri’s face up to look at his with one hand, the other moving to grasp the shirt in Yuuri’s hands. “Yuuri, would you have sex with me?”

Yuuri nodded shyly. “Oh gods yes. As I said, I’m clean. I haven’t been with anybody since Phichit and I messed around in art school a few years back.”

Victor blinked, surprised for a number of reasons. The main one being that the beautiful God of pure Eros before him hadn’t been with another in apparently years. The other being… “Phichit?”

Yuuri nodded, loosening his grip on the shirt enough for Victor to take it from him and throw back toward the couch. “Yah, we were roommates in college. We would sometimes kiss and mess around together when we drank, but nothing ever serious. It didn’t hurt our friendship any.”

Victor was still confused. “Why didn’t you ever date?”

Yuuri flushed once more, the beautiful pink color dusting his chest and neck up to his cheeks as he spoke slowly, “We’re both clearly bottoms.”

Victor laughed and leaned in to place a kiss on Yuuri’s forehead. Gods he was a perfect height.

“What about you?”

Victor winked. “Don’t worry, I’m a very good top. I’ll take care of you.”

Yuuri bit his lip but it didn’t help as the words heated his core. “Thank you. But I was asking if you were clean.”

It was Victor’s turn to be embarrassed. “Oh, of course. Yes, I’m clean. I haven’t been with anyone since my last physical.” In an effort to avoid his own embarrassment, Victor pulled Yuuri closer by his belt loops. “Now then my sweet Yuuri, let me take care of you.”

Yuuri smiled, showing off that Eros confidence. “Please do.”

Lips came together in a kiss that seemed to devour both of their souls. Kisses slotted together perfectly as teeth occasionally clanked, but neither was willing to separate as Victor backed the smaller man toward the bedroom. It wasn’t until Victor was guiding Yuuri down onto the bed that they finally parted lips enough for Victor to remove his shirts and Yuuri to scoot further up the bed, propped up by one elbow as his other hand made a childlike grabbing motion. Victor chuckled as he crawled over the other, giving one more heated kiss before peppering his neck with light bites and gentle sucking. The sounds that came from Yuuri’s lips fueled Victor further in his quest to please his partner. He wanted the other withering beneath him and shaking in pleasure when he finally took him.

Yuuri’s back arched slightly when Victor reached his nipples, taking one rosy bud between soft lips as the other pulled gently, feeling the peak slowly stiffen beneath his attention. Wiggling slightly, Victor took the cue to switch and provide the same attention to the other, suckling softly upon his lover’s peak. It was only when the body beneath him wiggled once more did he continue his decent. His tongue lapped at ribs and muscle that had been carefully hidden beneath sweaters for all these weeks. Victor bit gently upon a fleshy hip when the other raised his bottom in an attempt to get some contact.

“Victor, please,” the younger pleaded, eyes closed in tormented pleasure, “I need more.”

Victor loved to tease and play games with his lovers, pushing them to the very edge on what they could handle with pleasure, but never on the first night. No, on the first night Victor played by every request, demand, and cry of his lover, spending time worshiping and loving their bodies. Committing what they enjoyed and did not enjoy to memory. So with the request, Victor unbuttoned the other’s pants, and pulled them down with the boxer briefs beneath them. Yuuri raised his bottom to better assist, fists clenched into the comforter of Victor’s bed and eyes watching the older. Victor smirked as he removed the other’s socks, taking one and placing a kiss to the inside ankle before licking one thick, wet stripe from heel to toes. Yuuri gasped and tried to jerk his foot away, but Victor held strong. He repeated the motion, this time dipping his wet muscle between the toes and earning a moan that for all he was worth sounded confused. Victor knew that he would have to gradually get the other used to unknown pleasure spots, so he began kissing his way up the other’s calf to the inside thigh, and finally to the apex between his thighs.  
Without any warning Victor took the entire length of Yuuri into his throat, enjoying the slight stretch to his lips. Yuuri wasn’t the largest lover he had ever been with, but it suited the smaller man perfectly. The taste of salt was prominent on his tongue as he pulled back, allowing the weight of Yuuri to drag through his mouth several times before pulling back to suck on the head. Yuuri’s hands had both shot down to tangle themselves in Victor’s silver locks with a cry, and Victor was only slightly surprised when Yuuri held his head in place as he gave a buck deep into his throat. Placing his hands on Yuuri’s hips, he held the other man in place as he hollowed his cheeks and began sucking. It didn’t take long to have Yuuri on the edge.

“Victor, I’m going to-” the words died in Yuuri’s throat as he strained against the larger man’s hands to buck as he came deep within the other’s throat.

Victor swallowed without a thought, giving one last suck to the tip of Yuuri before pulling off and wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. A wide, predatory smile that was all teeth was flashed down at the panting man as Victor caressed his face. Yuuri turned into the gentle touch as he worked to steady his breathing. Victor retracted his hand and stood from the bed, removing the remainder of his own clothing and standing proud before his lover. Yuuri’s eyes went wide as he feasted upon the sight of Victor before him, but he couldn’t help licking his lips in uncertainty.

“Victor, is that going…”

Yuuri didn’t need to finish the thought – Victor had had many lovers have the same hesitancy and question before. “Do not worry lyubovnik, I will prepare you well.” (lover)

Reaching into the nightstand, Victor retrieved a bottle of lubricant, which he placed at his side. Tapping Yuuri’s hip, he silently signaled for the younger man to roll over. With only the slightest hesitation after another look at what could only be described as a weapon between Victor’s thighs, Yuuri rolled onto his stomach and lifted his hips as he presented himself. Victor hummed his approval as he palmed the globes of Yuuri’s ass before leaning down and giving a gentle bite to one cheek. Yuuri squeaked in surprise, but not as much as he did when Victor pressed his tongue to his hole. His hips bucked back into Victor’s face, and the man chuckled as he held hips still and lapped at the ring of muscles. One hand reached around to slowly pump Yuuri back to full hardness, almost in a lazy pace, but the way Victor touched made it clear he was anything but a lazy lover. Only when Yuuri was moaning and leaking beneath him did Victor pull his face away from the feast before him, and used his free dominant hand to open the cap of the lube and slick two of his fingers, rubbing the digits together to warm the lube.

“Yuuri, I’m going to start prepping you now, okay?” Victor cautioned, pressing just the pad of his middle finger to the ring of muscles, giving Yuuri plenty of time to change his mind, and only pressing into the heat when Yuuri nodded his consent.

It took a moment for the muscle to give, providing resistance against Victor’s intruding finger, but once it was in Yuuri moaned loudly and pushed back. Yuuri’s hole sucked in Victor’s finger as if it never wanted to let him go and holding him captive. The lube made the slide easy and Victor worked the digit in, pressing at a different angle each time he went all the way in with his long slender fingers until he found a spot that was softer than the rest, and caused Yuuri to all but scream as he arched his back in pleasure. Victor smirked, pulled his finger back, and pushed in with the second finger right into the bundle of nerves that he knew would have his lover seeing stars in no-time. Unrelenting, Victor milked his lover’s prostate until Yuuri was crying out his pleasure.

“Wait, Victor! If you keep doing that I’m going to-!”

“Going to what?” Victor asked innocently, rubbing small condensed circles onto the nerve from within Yuuri’s body.

“If you keep doing that I’m going to cum!” Yuuri cried, even as he pushed his hips back toward the other.

Victor leaned forward and placed a kiss at the back of Yuuri’s neck. “Then cum, lyubovnik. Cum for me.”

Yuuri came with a loud cry, the evidence of his pleasure coating Victor’s bed comforter, but the older man found he couldn’t care less when his lover was in so much bliss. Victor worked Yuuri through the orgasm before pulling his fingers out, using the excess lube to coat his own member and lining up. With only the spreading of his cheeks to warn the smaller man panting beneath him, Victor pushed all the way into Yuuri’s velvety heat in one motion.

“Nng!” Yuuri cried out in surprise and oversensitivity from his second orgasm.

But Victor wasted no time as he began dragging the weight of his member through Yuuri’s sex, working his angles until he was once again dragging perfectly over the bundle of stars within the artist. Using both hands at the other’s full hips, Victor began slamming into the smaller man beneath him, dragging out cries of pleasure that only encouraged Victor to go further, go harder. He knew his grip on the other might bruise his lovely hips, but Yuuri was giving no complaints between his pleasured cries of ‘Victor yes please keep going,’ and Victor didn’t think he could loosen his grip any even if he was asked. The grip on Yuuri’s hips was his lifeline as he drove himself further and further into what could only be a work of the gods. Yuuri was perfect, their bodies working together seamlessly as he slammed in a final time and stilling as he spilled deep within the scorching heat that was pure Eros.

Victor panted through his orgasm, closing his eyes as he leaned forward and grasped Yuuri’s leaking member in his hand, still slotted deep within as he emptied himself, excess cum slipping through from around him and down both their thighs. It only took a few pumps before Yuuri was falling over the edge of his third orgasm, tears running down his cheeks from the pure overstimulated pleasure.

The pair fell to the side and Victor only pulled out when his member was fully soft and slipping from Yuuri’s globes. Victor pulled Yuuri back into his chest, both of them lying in the mess they had made but far too spent to do anything about it at the moment.

The next morning, Victor brought Yuuri breakfast in bed, along with a large, fresh bouquet of heliotropes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This is my first time writing anything for YOI! Let me know how I did, even though it's basically porn :)
> 
> If you guys liked it, let me know if you'd like to see one between florist Christophe and manager Phichit, or between professional piercer Otabek and college student Yuri!
> 
> If anybody does any fan art I would be happy to link some :)


End file.
